The Hydra Head Activator peptide is a small molecule that plays a key role in the development of the nervous system of the multi celled organism H. Attenuata. Preliminary studies suggest that this 11 amino acid peptide, found in the human brain, may be a potent inducer of nerve cell growth; it is present in key areas of the human brain. We developed an enzyme-linked immunosorbent assay (ELISA) that quantitatively measures the presence of antibody to Hydra Head activator peptide.